Malhaebwa!
by skylarkyu88
Summary: Kyuhyun yang berusaha mendapatkan kembali kasih sayang Donghae ...


Tittle : Malhaebwa!

Genre : sad, brothership, angst

Author : G R E

Length : Oneshoot

Sinopsis :

Lee Kyuhyun bertemu kembali dengan hyung yang tidak ia lihat selama enam tahun. Tetapi hubungan mereka tidak baik membuat Kyuhyun harus berjuang untuk kembali dekat dengan Lee Donghae.

Thanks for everything that you do

Thanks for the love that you guard

You're tired, just rest.

So, what you've to be calm, bro?

 **Malhaebwa!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **skylarkyu88_**

 **Present**

"Tuan muda, tuan muda Donghae sudah sampai," ucap seorang maid dari pintu kepada namja yang berdiri di tepi jendela kamarnya. Tidak mendapat respon dari tuan muda, maid itu menunduk lalu segera pergi.

Lee Kyuhyun –nama namja itu– memfokuskan pandangan kosongnya pada sebuah mobil metalik yang disampingnya berdiri seorang namja dengan armani hitam yang terbungkus rapi di tubuh atletisnya. Dialah Donghae.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Mendung pagi ini mirip dengan perasaannya. Menyimpan kesedihan namun tak ingin mengungkapkannya lewat hujan. Kedatangan Donghae adalah keinginannya, namun itu juga yang membuatnya resah dengan segala spekulasi yang berputar di otaknya.

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak ketika sebuah ketokan di pintu kamarnya terdengar.

"Tuan muda, sarapan sudah siap. Tuan muda Donghae juga sudah menunggu anda," ucap maid yang berbeda. Kyuhyun berbalik lalu mengangguk singkat, membuat maid itu segera menunduk lalu mundur pergi.

Namja itu melangkah ke meja kecil di depan ranjangnya. Foto seorang lelaki dan wanita paruh baya bertengger, tidak lupa sebuah guci kecil disana. Kyuhyun mengambil benda panjang merah lalu membakarnya, menancapkannya di guci kecil itu.

"Eomma, appa, Donghae hyung pulang," lirih Kyuhyun memandang foto kedua orang –orang tuanya– sendu.

"Kyunnie jangan berlarian saeng," teriak namja berumur 12 tahun itu kepada namja berambut ikal yang tengah mengejar kucing tetangganya yang sedang main ke rumah. Namja itu kembali melanjutkan belajarnya di gazebo depan rumah melihat adiknya tidak menggubris ucapannya.

'brukk'

"Huuaaaa..." namja itu segera melempar bukunya melihat apa yang terjadi. Tubuh adiknya tengkurap di atas tanah dengan wajah menangisnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," teriak namja itu khawatir. Ia segera membantu Kyuhyun bangun. "Gwaenchana?"

"Donghae hyung appo..hiks hiks," Donghae segera membersihkan lutut dan siku Kyuhyun yang terlihat kotor dan banyak luka gores di sana. Ia merapikan rambut ikal adiknya itu dan membersihkan ingus juga air mata yang mengotori pipi gembulnya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," ucap Donghae berusaha menenangkan. Tubuhnya juga segera merengkuh namja enam tahun itu untuk membuatnya nyaman. Kyuhyun segera membalas dan merapatkan pelukannya. Donghae tahu kode untuk apa ini.

Donghae berdiri dengan sedikit kesusahan. "Aigoo, adik hyung tambah berat. Sudah besar, eoh?" mendengarnya Kyuhyun semakin mendesalkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah. Adiknya butuh diobati tentunya.

"Hyung, apa aku begitu berat?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah tubuhnya terduduk di sofa depan tv.

"Ne, kau sudah tumbuh besar," jawab Donghae tetap fokus pada kotak P3K di tangannya.

"Kenapa hyung tidak menurunkanku, apa hyung tidak lelah menggendong beruang?" Donghae refleks tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Ia memandang tidak percaya wajah adiknya yang memandangnya polos.

"Kau mengatai dirimu beruang?"

"Teman-temanku yang mengatakannya," Donghae kembali tertawa namun sedikit menahannya. Ia manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Nee, kau adalah beruang hyung yang tersayang," Donghae tersenyum lebar. Sambil menyiapkan obat merah ia menjawab pertanyaan adiknya yang polos itu. "Kau kesakitan dan hyung khawatir. Tidak peduli seberat apa dirimu, apa kau beruang atau gajah hyung akan selalu siap menggendongmu kalau kau ingin," ucap Donghae. Ia segera mengoleskan pelan obat merah itu ke lutut Kyuhyun. Bocah itu meringis pelan.

"Jeongmal, janji?" tanya Kyuhyun berbinar. Donghae segera mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang segera disambut dengan jari kelingking Kyuhyun.

"Janji," ucap Donghae dengan gaya tegas. Lalu kembali tersenyum tulus.

Bocah gembul itu segera mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Donghae membuatnya terjungkal ke depan. "Kalau begitu gendong aku ke kamar," sorak Kyuhyun bahagia. Donghae kembali tertawa dan segera mengangkat tubuh bocah yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berat untuknya ke kamar.

Kyuhyun berhenti di pertengahan tangga. Di meja makan di hadapannya itu, tubuh tegap seorang yang ia rindukan duduk. Lelaki itu sedikit banyak berubah. Lebih tinggi, lebih atletis, dan lebih tampan tentunya. Aneh memang seorang namja mengagumi ketampanan namja lain. Tapi begitulah pikir Kyuhyun.

Kakinya kembali melangkah dengan berat, mendekat ke objek yang sedang memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kyuhyun menarik kursi di hadapan namja itu, menginterupsi kegiatannya melihat-lihat.

"Kau membuatku menunggu untuk sarapan," ucap namja itu dingin sambil membalik piring di hadapannya.

"'Selalu menunggu' kan, Donghae-ssi," Donghae menghentikan gerakannya sejenak mendengar ucapan namja di hadapannya. Ia lalu tersenyum miring.

"Sudah tidak sejak enam tahun lalu," jawab Donghae sarkatis. Kyuhyun memaksakan senyumnya mendengar itu.

"Jadi apa maksudmu mengundangku ke Korea dengan alasan kerja sama? Kupikir perusahaan sebesar milikmu tidak butuh bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kecil milikku," Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya memandang Donghae datar.

"Perusahaan appaku lebih tepatnya," koreksi Kyuhyun. Donghae menjentikkan jarinya pelan seolah mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, menarik memang. Setelah hampir satu tahun kematian tuan Lee, kau yang sebelumnya tidak tertarik melanjutkan perusahaan kini mengambil alih jabatan," tersirat nada mengejek disana.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin melakukannya saja," jawab Kyuhyun enteng sambil meminum tehnya.

"Kembali pada intinya, kenapa kau mengundangku ani, mengundangku dengan paksa ke Korea?" ucap Donghae serius. Onyxnya memperhatikan gerakan Kyuhyun saat meletakkan cangkir teh miliknya. Lihatlah, jas itu terlihat pas dengan tubuh kurus Kyuhyun hanya saja, masih belum terlalu cocok. Jelas saja, namja itu bahkan belum lulus menengah atas.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu," jawab Kyuhyun santai. Donghae sedikit tersentak namun ia segera berlagak biasa lagi, kemudian terkekeh meremehkan.

"Ckk, benar-benar orang kaya. Menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membawaku kemari hanya karena ingin melihatku," Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Kenapa perasaannya menghangat?

"Seberapa banyak kau membenciku?" kepala Donghae menengadah cepat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kini perasaannya serasa dipermainkan.

"Seratus persen," jawabnya tegas. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Sial, kenapa sakit sekali.

"Aku punya penawaran hebat untukmu," alis Donghae terangkat penasaran, sepertinya tidak hebat untukku, batin Donghae.

"Buat kebencianmu padaku menjadi nol persen untuk hari ini dan besok, maka aku akan menukarnya dengan perusahaan appa," kelopak mata Donghae melebar dengan cepat. Sungguh, pagi ini banyak hal begitu mengejutkan untuknya.

Donghae segera tertawa keras menutupi keterkejutannya. "Kau pikir hal yang seperti itu hebat? Maafkan aku Lee Kyuhyun-ssi, perusahaanmu memang luar biasa hanya saja aku tidak tertarik dengan pertukarannya," Donghae segera berdiri, mengancingkan jasnya dengan cepat.

"Kupikir sudah tak ada yang dibicarakan, aku akan pergi," Donghae berbalik hendak pergi.

"Tapi tiket kepulanganmu aku jadwalkan lusa Donghae-ssi," ucap Kyuhyun menginterupsi. Jelas ia mencoba menahan Donghae.

"Aku tidak semiskin itu untuk membeli tiket ke Jepang Kyuhyun-ssi," jawab Donghae sarkatus. Kaki panjangnya melangkah lebar meninggalkan mansion.

Dug

Dug

Dug

Kyuhyun membiarkan keningnya menempel dengan meja makan setelah membenturkannya tiga kali. Matanya terpejam dan helaan nafas panjang terdengar. Air mata namja itu luruh menetes ke meja.

"Kau bodoh Kyu. Kau memang tidak pernah pintar. Jelas kau yang salah kenapa tak langsung meminta maaf? Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang semakin menjauhkannya darimu?" lirih Kyuhyun sesekali membenturkan kepalanya lagi.

Elusan tangan kekar di pundaknya membuat Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia memandang sendu lelaki paruh baya yang tersenyum malaikat padanya.

"Ahjussi," lirih Kyuhyun. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa diperintah. "Harusnya hari ini Donghae hyung ikut memperingati kepergian appa dan eomma," isak Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah membakar dupamu. Tidak masalah, tuan dan nyonya Lee akan mengerti," ucap Han ahjussi berusaha menenangkan tuan mudanya. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus sayang punggung ringkih pemuda itu.

"Ne, kau boleh menangis Kyuhyunie. Semua terasa berat untukmu, kan?" mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu ahjussi itu. Isakannya semakin keras, racauan-racauan menggema di ruangan dingin itu.

Di luar, Donghae menghentikan taxi yang kebetulan melintas di depan mansion itu. Ah, Donghae bahkan enggan mengatakan mansion yang ia huni 19 tahun itu milik siapa.

Donghae memilih menginap dulu di hotel untuk beberapa hari. Liburan di Korea tidak buruk, pikirnya. Ia akan menyerahkan tugas di perusahaannya pada Akihara-san nanti.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku mencontek tugas matematikamu ya?" tanya seorang namja tinggi tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun langsung mengambil bukunya. Kyuhyun hanya diam, tidak menjawab dengan ucapan pedas dan berakhir dengan perdebatan keduanya.

"Wae-yo?" tanya namja itu lembut. Ia tau ada yang disembunyikan sahabatnya dari dia.

"Changmin-ah," panggil Kyuhyun. Namun pandangannya tetap menerawang kosong ke depan.

"Ne Kyu?" atensi Changmin penuh pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat pucat dan lesu. Aish, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya.

"Donghae hyung pulang," lirih Kyuhyun yang menatap Changmin sendu. Ada luka disana.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau merindukannya? Seharusnya kau senang dia pulang, heum?" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Seharusnya ia senang, kalau saja Donghae pulang karena kemauannya dan dia tidak memperburuk keadaan.

"Dia pulang bukan karena keinginannya, tapi aku yang memaksa," sebelah alis Changmin naik. Ash, dia tau.

"Dasar pemaksa. Kau itu keras kepalanya stadium akhir ya. Kau pasti memaksa samchonmu untuk mengancam Donghae hyung agar mau menemuimu," skak, tepat sasaran. Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar olokan Changmin tentang dirinya yang pemaksa.

"Aku tidak pemaksa. Aku hanya harus segera bertemu dengannya," ucap Kyuhyun memelan di akhir kalimat, membuat Changmin aneh.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Sudah kubilang dia itu tidak suka adik manja sepertimu. Kau hanya harus menjadi hebat, baru temui dia," jawab Changmin cepat, mengabaikan keanehan di ucapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Aku sangat merindukannya Changmin-ah, ini sudah enam tahun," Changmin tersenyum maklum. Benar, sudah enam tahun sahabatnya ini tidak bertemu hyungnya. "Donghae hyung bilang ia hanya akan kuliah. Tapi ia tak pernah menghubungiku. Kau tau, kemarin kami seperti orang asing. Kami sama-sama memanggil nama dengan 'ssi',"

"Mwo? Yak, bagaimana bisa..kenapa?" tanya Changmin tak percaya. Bukankah yang diceritakan Kyuhyun berlebihan?

"Hsshh, sonsaengnim datang," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Changmin menoleh melihat pria paruh baya itu masuk menenteng bukunya.

"Sial, tugasku," keluh Changmin menatap nanar kertas-kertas bukunya yang masih kosong. Sedang Kyuhyun terkikik di sampingnya.

"Hyuung, Kyunnie pulang!" teriak bocah duabelas tahun itu sambil menenteng paper bag kecil menuju seorang namja yang tengah sibuk dengan bukunya di ruang baca. Namja itu menghela nafas mendengar teriakan melengking yang membuatnya terganggu.

"Bisakah kau diam Kyuhyun-ah?" bocah itu berhenti bersorak melihat namja di depannya memasang wajah serius. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya membuat mata namja itu terkesan menatapnya makin tajam.

"Mian Donghae hyung, Kyunnie hanya ingin memberikan ini," ucap Kyuhyun lesu sambil mengangkat paper bag itu ke hadapan Donghae.

'prakk'

Kyuhyun melongo melihat isi paper bag tadi berantakan di lantai. Ia menatap Donghae yang tengah menatapnya nyalang. Hyungnya marah, kenapa?

"Wae-yo hyung? Itu hadiah Kyunnie dari Daegu," suara bocah itu bergetar, pelupuk matanya sudah penuh air mata.

"Berhenti Kyuhyun. Berhenti bersikap menjijikan padaku. Kau tidak pernah tau betapa kesalnya aku melihat wajahmu seperti itu," murka Donghae membuat Kyuhyun semakin menciut. Tak lama seorang pria paruh baya datang menginterupsi suasana tegang itu.

"Wae geure? Aku mendengar keributan tadi," tanya pria itu.

"Appa," Kyuhyun berlari menghambur ke pelukan pria yang merupakan ayah mereka lalu tangisnya segera pecah. "Kyunnie takut," cicit bocah itu. Sang ayah menatap Donghae bertanya, namun namja itu memilih mengalihkan pandangannya jengah.

"Aku muak. Kau terlalu memanjakannya hingga melupakanku," lirih Donghae frustasi. Tuan Lee terhenyak. Putra jagoannya terlihat lemah saat ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti Donghae...," ucap tuan Lee tercekat.

"Appa memang tidak pernah mau mengerti," bentak Donghae kembali memandang tuan Lee dan adiknya yang bergelayut takut di kaki sang ayah dengan sedih. "Aku tau aku sudah dewasa, kau akan mengataiku kekanak-kanakan sekarang. Tapi ini sudah terjadi sejak aku sekolah dasar. Appa selalu memanjakan Kyuhyun. Setiap bulan kau mengajaknya liburan tanpaku, bahkan kadang dengan eomma. Aku selalu kesepian selama hampir satu minggu setiap bulannya. Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan ini pada appa dan eomma apa kalian benar-benar tidak mengerti?" ucap Donghae frustasi. Matanya memerah bukan hanya karena amarah, tetapi sakit hati yang ia pendam.

"Mianhae Donghae hyung," cicit Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Donghae terdiam memandang bocah gembul yang selalu terlihat ceria dengannya kini memandangnya seperti seorang monster menakutkan yang keluar dari almarinya. Namja itu menghela nafas berat mengingat tak terkontrolnya ia di depan adiknya tadi. Seharusnya ia membicarakan ini dengan dua orang dewasa itu.

"Aku akan mengambil universitas di Jepang. Semuanya sudah siap dan besok aku berangkat. Aku akan berkemas hari ini," final Donghae. Tuan Lee memandang putra sulungnya sedih.

"Andwae, andwaeyo hyungg, jebal andwae," teriak Kyuhyun histeris setelah berlari ke kaki kakak lelakinya. Ia menggoncang kaki panjang Donghae yang tetap kokoh sekuat apapun ia memeluknya. Sedangkan si sulung dan ayahnya saling memandang dengan tatapan terluka. Donghae segera memutus pandang mereka dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun di kakinya.

"Appa jebal, katakan pada Donghae hyung kalau Jepang itu jauh. Hyung harus naik pesawat untuk kesana, Kyu tidak akan bisa bertemu setiap hari dengan hyung," teriak Kyuhyun terus meracau. Tuan Lee yang sadar segera merengkuh Kyuhyun menjauhi Donghae. Kyuhyun kecil terus berontak di gendongan tuan Lee tapi tenaganya tak sebanding dengan appanya.

"Aku tau itu Donghae-ya. Sekertaris Jung akan membantumu di sana," ucap tuan Lee dingin lalu segera meninggalkan Donghae sendiri di ruang baca itu. Kyuhyun masih tetap meronta dan teriakannya memohon pada Donghae semakin terdengar menyakitkan.

Namja itu terkekeh bodoh setelahnya, "Kau tau dan tidak berusaha melarangku. Aku membencimu,"

Drrrtt drrttt

Drrrt drrtt...

"Yeoboseyo," sapa Donghae tanpa melihat nama siapa penelpon itu.

"Ke Korea tidak memberi tahuku, eoh?" Donghae bangun dari posisi rebahannya dan segera melihat layar ponselnya. Ia tersenyum senang lalu kembali menempelkan benda persegi itu ke telinganya.

"Lee Hyukjae-ssi, nan bogoshipoyo," ucap Donghae formal namun segera terkekeh setelahnya. Ia dapat mendengar dengusan sebal lawan bicaranya di seberang.

"Aku akan muntah kalau ada di sana," sinis Hyukjae membuat tawa Donghae pecah sesaat.

"Ayo minum, sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu," ajak Hyukjae. Donghae terlihat menimang sebentar. Ah, bukannya niatnya memang untuk liburan sejenak.

"Baiklah, di pub yang biasa?" tawar Donghae.

"Tentu. Aku berangkat," ucap Hyukjae dengan cepat memutus sambungan telfonnya sebelum Donghae protes.

"Anak itu, tetap seenaknya sendiri," gumamnya sambil mengunci ponselnya. Donghae terhenyak. Kata-kata itu bukan untuk Hyukjae. Ada orang lain yang sering mendapat dumelan itu, dulu.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pub yang semasa SMA sering ia kunjungi diam-diam dengan sahabatnya. Dengan cepat ia menemukan sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di bar dengan segelas wine di tangannya.

"Yoo Donghae-ah long time no see," sapa Hyukjae setelah Donghae menepuk pundaknya dan segera duduk di samping Hyukjae, memesan minuman yang sama.

"Apa Jepang membuatmu begitu candu sampai enam tahun baru kembali?" tanya Hyukjae yang kentara mengejeknya. Donghae justru tersenyum mendengar sindiran itu.

"Kita baru bertemu enam bulan lalu kau seperti sudah sangat merindukanku," goda Donghae membuat Hyukjae mendumelkan kata-kata sebalnya.

"Aku bilang kenapa kau baru kembali ke Seoul, bukan tentang aku bertemu denganmu," sewot Hyukjae yang membuat Donghae terdiam. Enam tahun, sudah sangat lama ternyata.

"Sebenarnya aku justru tidak ingin kembali. Tapi entah kenapa bocah itu mendapat ide gila sampai membuatku terpaksa kemari," decak Donghae sebal ketika kembali mengingat ancaman apa yang ia dapat jika tidak mau mendatangi undangan tuan muda Lee.

"Adikmu lebih tepatnya,"

"Sudah bukan sejak lama," sergah Donghae cepat, membuat Hyukjae tertawa mengejek mendengarnya.

"Sudah enam tahun tapi aku masih tidak habis pikir dengan keputusanmu. Kau memutuskan persaudaraanmu dengan adik kesayanganmu, bahkan kedua orang tuamu. Aku juga cukup yakin kau sendiri belum menemukan alasan kuat atas tindakan cerobohmu,"

"Aku ada. Tentu ada alasan sangat kuat kenapa aku melakukannya. Aku membenci mereka, dan itu alasan yang cukup," jawab Donghae cepat.

"Ckk, dasar naif. Kau tidak malu dengan dirimu sendiri?" ejek Hyukjae membuat Donghae melamun. Hyukjae semakin yakin melihat ekspresi Donghae, namja itu tidak benar-benar membenci keluarganya.

"Donghae-ya, aku mau ikut campur karena kau sahabatku. Kau sudah kehilangan dua kesempatan saat orang tuamu meninggal tahun lalu. Sekarang hanya tinggal Kyuhyun, jangan kau sia-siakan," nada bicara Hyukjae melembut saat mengucapkannya, seperti sedang memberi nasehat pada seorang adik.

"Apa maksudmu Hyuk-ah? Kalimat terakhirmu terdengar ambigu," ucap Donghae tidak suka. Hyukjae mengendikkan bahu dan mengalihkan atensinya.

"Tidak tau. Hanya saja," gumam Hyukjae menggantung.

"Oya, berapa lama kau di Seoul? Besok malam aku membuat janji dengan Yunho di rumah sakit sekalian menjenguk Jung sonsaengnim,"

"Masih agak lama. Memang ada apa dengan Jung sonsaengnim?" tanya Jungso sambil menegak winenya.

"Biasa, sakitnya orang tua," jawab Hyukjae enteng. Mereka kembali melanjutkan obrolan ringan ditemani wine.

Pagi ini Donghae terlihat tengah berjalan santai di area olahraga dekat hotelnya. Ia menikmati pemandangan pagi yang sejuk dan damai. Karena memang bukan hari Minggu jadi kawasan ini cukup sepi.

Donghae memilih duduk di bangku taman untuk meneliti sekitarnya. Benar-benar sudah sangat lama ternyata. Jalur bersepeda yang dulu sering ia datangi sudah direnovasi, ada taman bunga baru, dan kolam yang dulu sering ia buat bermain air dengan adiknya sudah tidak ada. Eoh, kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkannya?

Saat mencoba menepis pikirannya sendiri dengan mengalihkan perhatian, fokus Donghae menangkap tubuh jangkung seorang haksaeng yang tengah berjalan melintasi taman itu dengan syal membebat lehernya. Donghae mengeryit, seperti tidak asing. Tiba-tiba orang yang tengah diperhatikannya menoleh, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Degg~

Haksaeng itu menghentikan langkahnya, menatap lurus pada Donghae. Donghaepun tak beda jauh. Ia hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke manik hitam haksaeng itu.

Donghae terperanjat menyadarinya, ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dengan berjalan cepat. Namun baru beberapa langkah tangannya terasa dicekal oleh tangan yang sedikit kecil darinya namun dingin. Donghae berbalik membuatnya berhadapan dengan orang itu.

"Hyung belum pergi?" tanya orang itu sambil mengatur nafasnya pelan.

"Apa? Aku sudah pergi tapi kau yang mengejarku," protes Donghae melepaskan pegangan tangan haksaeng yang ternyata benar Kyuhyun.

"Bukan. Maksudku kau bilang kemarin akan pulang kan, ternyata kau masih di Seoul," ucap Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Namun Donghae justru memandangnya jengah dan berbalik hendak pergi, namun Kyuhyun menghalanginya lagi.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu, bukankah kemarin sudah cukup?" tanya Donghae sebal. Kyuhyun menatapnya sendu dengan senyum yang dipaksa. Cukup dia bilang?

"Besok aku libur, sepulang sekolah nanti aku tunggu di jembatan Cheonggyecheon stream ne," ajak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Senyum namja itu sudah kembali bahagia. Kyuhyun segera beranjak melihat Donghae hendak membuka suara.

"Aku tunggu pukul lima," teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari mundur dan melambaikan tangan pada Donghae yang menatapnya bingung. Melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang di kejauhan Donghae menghela nafasnya kesal.

Kyuhyun terus berlari dengan senyum yang tak hilang di bibirnya. Keberuntungan apa yang ia dapat, pagi ini bertemu hyungnya, memanggilnya 'hyung' lagi, dan membuat janji pergi bersama. Oh, ingatkan Kyuhyun dia tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada yeoja. Tapi hanya Donghae yang ia miliki, jadi namja itu tentu segalanya bagi Kyuhyun.

Sampai di kelas tubuh Kyuhyun terasa tidak enak. Terlihat jelas wajah itu pucat dan kepalanya yang terus ia sembunyikan di lipatan lengannya. Rasanya mual, pusing, dan ingin tidur. Apa ini karena ia berlari menuju ke sekolah? Aish dasar lemah, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah ireona," Kyuhyun memaksa mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia rasakan seseorang menggoncang tubuhnya. Ia melihat wajah khawatir Changmin disana.

"Kau sakit? Astaga wajahmu pucat sekali," pekik Changmin melihat wajah pucat dan lesu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil, memaksakan senyumnya.

"Istirahatlah Lee Kyuhyun, dan biarkan temanmu yang lain fokus dengan pelajaranku di kelas," suara seseorang menginterupsinya. Astaga, itu Kim sonsaengnim. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun masih tidur saat gurunya sudah memasuki kelas.

"Changmin, antar Kyuhyun," titah pria paruh baya itu. Changmin mengangguk patuh dan segera membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah mengingat gurunya lah yang memerintah.

Saat hendak berdiri, Kyuhyun merasakan kakinya menegang. Tidak sakit hanya saja tidak bisa digerakkan. Kyuhyun masih terus mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu pada Changmin dan meja, tapi ia begitu kesusahan.

Seseorang mengangkat lengan Kyuhyun, merangkulkan ke leher orang itu. Kim Kibum –ketua kelas mereka– lah yang melakukannya.

"Bantu seperti ini Changmin-ah," titahnya membuat Changmin dengan cepat melakukan hal yang sama di lengan lain Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit menyeret, Kyuhyun bisa berjalan keluar kelas atas bantuan dua temannya.

"Chaa, tidurlah kembali. Seperti ini kan lebih nyaman," ucap Changmin ketika selesai menyelimuti Kyuhyun sebatas dada saat sampai di UKS. Kibum sudah kembali ke kelas setelah mendudukkan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo. Mian selalu merepotkanmu," ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Aish, ini yang selalu aku tidak suka saat kau sakit. Kau selalu sok serius dan mengatakan hal-hal romantis seperti aku ini namjachingumu saja," keluh Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau menjadi namjachinguku," goda Kyuhyun membuat Changmin refleks melempar selimut yang hendak ia kembalikan ke lemari tepat mengenai wajah Kyuhyun. Tawa Kyuhyun pecah melihat reaksi sahabatnya.

"Aku yang keberatan bodoh," kesal Changmin memasang wajah bebeknya membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Mian Changminie," sesal Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menahan tawanya, sayangnya tidak ada raut menyesal di wajah evil itu.

Setelahnya hening beberapa saat. Kyuhyun hanya menatap langit-langi ruangan, sedang Changmin sok sibuk menata selimut yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berantakan.

"Kyu," panggil Changmin pelan. Kyuhyun hanya berdehem menanggapinya. "Kau tadi tidak tidur, kan? Tadi itu kau pingsan," ucap Changmin sedikit bergumam. Kyuhyun memandang Changmin yang memunggunginya.

"Hssh, ini yang selalu aku tidak suka saat sakit. Kau terlalu peka," jawab Kyuhyun membuat Changmin meringis. Sial, si evil itu terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaannya sendiri.

"Nanti pulang bersamaku saja. Aku akan menelpon Shin ahjussi untuk menjemput," ucap Changmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun. Memberi tatapan memaksa tapi Kyuhyun segera menggeleng dengan senyum lemahnya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada janji sepulang sekolah nanti," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Changmin melengos kesal.

"Kau sedang sakit, batalkan saja janji itu. Salju juga bisa turun kapan saja itu bisa membuat kondisimu memburuk," cecar Changmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum heran melihatnya.

"Kau seperti ahjumma yang menawar di pasar," ejek Kyuhyun yang justru mendapat death glare dari yang diejek. Kyuhyun meringis.

"Mian Chwang, aku tau kau khawatir. Tapi janji itu sangat penting untukku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah," Changmin berdecak kesal. Lihatlah, bocah yang lemah di depannya ini bilang ia akan baik-baik saja. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu ia tidak bisa jalan.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Changmin dengan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di UKS. Ia tidak tega sebenarnya hanya saja, ia sedang kecewa oleh sikap Kyuhyun.

"Sialan kau ikan. Sudah kubilang Yunho ada operasi mendadak dan bisanya bertemu pukul sembilan. Lihat sekarang masih pukul lima kurang. Kau membuat waktu bersenang-senang dengan sekertarisku terlewati," Hyukjae terus mengomel pada orang yang sedang memfokuskan pandangnya di jalanan. Si 'ikan' yang sedang menjadi sasaran omelan Hyukjae hanya diam dan memelankan laju mobilnya saat sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuannya.

"Huh, kenapa ke restoran?" tanya Hyukjae melihat sekelilingnya. Ia memandang bingung Donghae yang sedang melepas seatbeltnya.

"Memancing ikan," jawab Donghae cepat segera keluar dari mobil. Hyukjae memandangnya tidak percaya, memang bisa?

08.35 KST

Jembatan Cheonggyecheon Stream

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menyender pada sisi jembatan. Ia merapatkan syalnya, menggosokkan kedua tangannya berlawan arah, sesekali meniupnya berusaha mencari kehangatan. Benar kata Changmin, sejak pukul enam tadi salju turun. Tidak terlalu lebat tapi cukup membuat Kyuhyun menggigil.

Ini sudah tiga jam lebih tapi Donghae belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kyuhyun merogo ponsel di saku jas sekolahnya. Mengetik beberapa pesan ke nomer yang ia beri nama 'Fishy hyung'. Setelah menekan tombol send, muncul peringatan bahwa pesan gagal terkirim.

Tanpa mencobanya lagi Kyuhyun memasukkan ponselnya kembali. Ckk, nomor itu memang sudah tidak aktif sejak enam tahun lalu kenapa masih mencoba menghubunginya.

Sesekali Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya sedikit. Punggungnya terasa pegal. Ia sedikit meraih punggungnya dan merasakan benjolan disana. Eoh, rasanya sedikit membesar dari tadi pagi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kedua kakinya bergetar. Saat ia memegangnya rasanya semakin lemas dan semakin sakit dibuat berdiri. Kyuhyun memilih menyerah dan duduk bersimpuh sambil mencoba meredakan sakitnya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun mulai berganda melihat kaki-kaki para pejalan kaki yang berlalu di depannya. Semakin pusing saat ia semakin memaksa untuk memperjelas pandangan. Sial, kenapa sakitnya bebarengan. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun serasa remuk dalam satu waktu.

"Lee Kyuhyun," pekik seseorang yang menangkapnya ketika tubuh itu limbung ke samping. Kyuhyun mendongak mendapati wajah panik sahabatnya.

"Bertahanlah Kyu," ucap Changmin memburu dengan segera memposisikan tubuh Kyuhyun di punggungnya. Saat Changmin hendak berdiri, tangan lemah itu menarik seragamnya.

"Tapi Donghae hyung," lirih Kyuhyun lemah. Mata namja itu bahkan sudah tidak kuat terbuka sempurna.

"Dia tidak akan datang Kyu," ucap Changmin dengan segera menaikkan Kyuhyun ke punggungnya. Kyuhyun terus meracau memanggil nama Donghae dan meminta maaf. Changmin berlarian seperti orang kesetanan mencari taxi.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," ucap seorang berjas dokter sambil duduk di kursi besarnya di depan dua namja yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Sial. Lihat orang di depan kita. Dulu selalu merecoki makan siang kita sekarang bicara sok formal, benar-benar seperti dokter," ungkap Hyukjae menimbulkan gelak tawa pada ketiga namja keren itu.

"Tentu saja. Di hadapan kalian ini adalah dokter muda Jung yang tampan," ucap Yunho semakin membanggakan diri.

"Cukup dengan bersombongmu. Di sini tidak hanya kau yang sukses Yunho-ya," ucap Donghae membuat Yunho menghentikan tawanya dengan dramatis.

"Astaga, aku lupa kedua orang di depanku ini adalah seorang Chief," Hyukjae dan Donghae merengut imut mendengar kalimat Yunho yang terkesan mengejek.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali bertemu samchon, tapi apa dia sudah istirahat?"

"Belum, dia sedang menonton televisi tadi. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana sekarang?" tawar Yunho segera diangguki setuju oleh Hyukjae dan Donghae.

Baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae memang cukup dekat dengan ayah Yunho, yang juga guru biologi mereka dulu. Meski baru bersahabat saat SMA, tapi ketiganya sudah sangat dekat seperti saudara.

Ketiga namja itu mengobrol ringan di koridor rumah sakit menuju kamar tuan Jung. Tak lama mereka mendengar suara drakbar rumah sakit yang di dorong cepat di belakang mereka. Dengan sigap ketiga namja itu menepi, memberi jalan.

"Changminie," panggil Yunho membuat orang yang tengah berlari mengikuti ranjang itu berhenti menatap Yuho. Changmin mendekat ke arah Yunho dan membiarkan Kyuhyun dibawa para perawat.

"Yunho hyung, Kyuhyun. Kumohon selamatkan Kyuhyun, hyung," tangan Changmin menunjuk Kyuhyun, satunya lagi untuk menggoncang lengan Yunho. Matanya memerah, terlihat betawa khawatirnya ia.

"Ne, kau tunggu di luar," ucap Yunho segera berlari ke ruang gawat darurat untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Hae-ah gwaenchana?" tanya Hyukjae ketika melihat Donghae memandang kosong ke pintu gawat darurat. Changmin yang mendengar langsung menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Ini semua karena Donghae hyung," Donghae yang mendengarnya memandang Changmin yang melihatnya tidak suka. "Kyuhyun menunggu tiga jam di jembatan Cheonggyecheon padahal saat itu salju turun. Dia hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, hyungnya. Kenapa kau tidak datang hyung?" satu bulir air mata Changmin menetes. Mengingat bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun saat kesakitan tadi, ingin sekali ia menghajar Donghae kalau saja ia tidak ingat sopan santun dan bahwa namja itu adalah hyung sahabatnya.

"A-aku..." suara Donghae tercekat. Hatinya serasa diremas.

"Ayo kita duduk dulu," ajak Hyukjae pada keduanya ketika menyadari atmosfir yang tidak bersahabat.

Donghae berguling di ranjangnya membuat posisi tengkurap. Ia memandang gambaran stick man dengan ikan besar di sampingnya. Bagus? Tidak. Itu sangat berantakan. Tapi bagi Donghae itu adalah gambaran indah dan ia begitu menyukainya.

"Ini kado untuk ulang tahun ke duapuluhku. Ckk, kau sudah SMP saat membuatnya kenapa seperti gambaran anak TK," gumam Donghae lalu tertawa kecil. Ada berbagai hadiah kecil yang berserakan di ranjangnya. Topi baseball, makanan ikan yang sudah kadaluwarsa.

Changmin yang memberikannya. Ia bilang Kyuhyun selalu melemparkan barang-barang itu pada Changmin dan bilang bahwa itu ia berikan pada Changmin. Tapi Changmin menyadari bahwa itu semua diberikan Kyuhyun pada tanggal yang sama, 15 Oktober setiap tahunnya.

Donghae beranjak dari posisinya. Ia meraih mug berisi susu cokelat hangat dan membawanya ke balkon. Memandang pagi di Seoul yang sudah hampir dua minggu ini menjadi kebiasaannya.

Ya, setelah kejadian Kyuhyun yang pingsan itu ia memutuskan untuk tetap di Seoul dan mempercayakan perusahaannya pada Akihara. Setelah sadar Kyuhyun enggan menemuinya. Ia membuat perawat berjaga agar Donghae tidak masuk. Hanya Changmin, Yunho, dan Han ahjussi yang ia bolehkan.

Donghae sudah tahu tentang sakit adiknya dari Yunho. Kanker tulang belakang. Sial, Donghae merasa ia kakak terburuk yang pernah ada. Dua hari setelahnya Kyuhyun diperbolehkan pulang. Donghae terus mencoba mendatangi mansion keluarganya. Rumah itu terbuka untuk Donghae hanya saja, pintu kamar Kyuhyun tidak pernah. Ia hanya bisa mengatakan apa yang ia ingin dari depan pintu tanpa mengetahui apa Kyuhyun mendengarnya atau tidak.

'tok tok tok tok

Tok tok tok tok...'

Donghae mengernyit mendengar ketukan pintu yang terkesan terburu. Ia segera beranjak membukanya dan menemukan Han ahjussi di depan kamar hotelnya.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan anda. Kita harus cepat sebelum ia berubah pikiran," Donghae sangat senang mendengarnya. Ia segera mengambil key card dan menutup pintu. Namja itu hanya mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana pendek, serta sandal rumah yang tipis. Entah kenapa saat diperjalanan perasaan senangnya berubah resah. Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingin menemuinya.

Donghae sedikit berlari menuju tempat yang disebutka Han ahjussi. Ia melihat kolam ikan kecil di samping taman bunga dengan berbagai warna yang indah. Di depannya, ia melihat namja yang tengah duduk di gazebo favoritnya dulu. Hati Donghae mencelos. Punggung namja itu jauh lebih kurus dari terakhir ia melihatnya. Donghae ingin menangis rasanya, tapi ia harus menekan perasaan itu. Kyuhyun adiknya menunggunya sekarang.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya segera menoleh, ia tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang.

"Pagi hyung," sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum merekah. Donghae membalas senyumnya dengan terlihat sedikit memaksa. Logika dan perasaannya mendesak ingin mengeluarkan air mata melihat kondisi adiknya. Tapi senyum Kyuhyun, Donghae tidak bisa melenyapkannya.

"Pagi Kyu," jawab Donghae. Ia mendudukkan diri samping Kyuhyun memandang objek yang sama.

"Senang sekali Hae hyung datang sangat cepat," ucap Kyuhyun berbinar membuat Donghae meringis.

"Memangnya kau tidak trauma aku tidak datang seperti dulu?" tanya Donghae tanpa sadar. Shit, ia membuka kenangan buruk.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap menunggumu karena ini yang terakhir," jawab Kyuhyun membuat Donghae mengeryit memandangnya. Senyum Kyuhyun tidak pudar melihat hyungnya kebingungan dengan ucapannya.

"Hssh," Kyuhyun meniup kedua telapak tangannya ketika semilir angin musim dingin menyapa. Donghae yang melihatnya menangkup kedua tangan Kyuhyun membantu memberi kehangatan meski ia sendiri merasa kedinginan mengingat pakaiannya.

"Lebih baik kita masuk Kyu," ajak Donghae. Kyuhyun bergeming ketika Donghae berusaha mengajaknya berdiri.

"Peluk saja aku hyung, aku akan merasa hangat," pinta Kyuhyun. Donghae yang karena memang sedang merindukan Kyuhyun segera mendekatkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun di peluknya.

"Ashh, nyaman sekali setelah bertahun-tahun merindukannya," ucap Kyuhyun menduselkan kepalanya di bahu kekar Donghae. Donghae segera menghapus air mata yang tak bisa ia halau.

"Oh ya hyung, apa di Jepang kau punya ikan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara semangat meski tubuhnya diam.

"Ya aku punya beberapa," Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengar jawaban hyungnya.

"Bawa kemari hyung, jadikan satu di kolam ini. Ada beberapa ikanku juga disini," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang kolam itu.

"Ne, nanti hyung bawa," jawab Donghae sekenanya. Ada banyak hal yang ia ingin sampaikan, tapi entah kenapa sekarang semua menguap begitu saja. Yang ia ingin hanya mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun dan melihat wajah baby face itu terus berbinar.

"Hyung, mau bermain denganku?"

"Kau masih lemas mau bermain apa?" sergah Donghae cepat. Kyuhyun berdecih mendengarnya.

"Tidak mengeluarkan banyak tenaga kok hyung. Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu, peraturannya siapa yang menangis dulu dia yang kalah. Kalau hyung kalah hyung harus menggendongku ke dalam," jelas Kyuhyun antusias. Itu permainan yang pernah Hyukjae tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun dulu. Donghae tersenyum tipis, ia seperti melihat Kyuhyun kecil yang menceritakan bagaimana teman-temannya mengatai ia beruang karena pipi chubby itu.

"Kalau hyung yang menang?"

"Ikanku jadi milik hyung," Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa benar Kyuhyun punya ikan di kolam itu atau itu adalah anak dari ikan-ikannya dulu.

"Hyung harus diam dan hanya dengarkan ceritaku ne," Donghae mengangguk. Ia merapatkan sebentar jaket Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan dinginnya.

"Hyung, aku berbohong soal perusahaan yang akan jadi milikmu jika kau mau dua hari tidak membenciku. Sedari awal perusahaan itu milikmu. Aku sudah menghabiskan hak warisku untuk berobat," cerita pertama Kyuhyun membuat nafas Donghae serasa tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Setelah kepergian hyung ke Jepang, rumah ini kehilangan kehangatannya. Setiap malam appa dan eomma selalu bertengkar. Eomma selalu menyalahkan appa yang menurutiku untuk menyembunyikan sakitku darimu dan berakhir membuatmu pergi. Dan appa selalu berusaha membelaku," Donghae sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, jadi...

"Eomma tidak lagi pernah menemaniku berobat. Appa juga dua kali lipat lebih sibuk di kantor. Han ahjussilah yang selalu menemaniku. Sampai suatu malam saat kerinduan eomma padamu memuncak, aku berusaha menenangkannya tapi eomma menolak. Ia bilang karena aku lahir dengan penyakit inilah yang membuatmu pergi," Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya memandang lurus kini memandang Donghae yang tengah mati-matian menahan tangis.

"Percayalah hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu kesusahan karenaku. Kau terlalu khawatir padaku bahkan saat aku hanya jatuh. Aku tidak tau bagaimana perlakuanmu nanti jika tahu aku sakit," Kyuhyun merasakan remasan di tangannya.

"Kyu, ini bukan cerita untuk permainan ini," protes Donghae dengan suara paraunya.

"Kumohon biarkan aku melanjutkannya," Donghae menggeleng tipis tapi Kyuhyun tetap membuka suara.

"Kau harus fokus dengan sekolahmu. Kau bilang kau ingin meneruskan perusahaan appa dan menjadi hebat sepertinya kan? Eomma sangat senang saat kau mengatakannya dulu. Dan ia pernah bilang padaku bahwa aku tidak seharusnya lahir agar seluruh perusahaan appa menjadi milikmu. Aku tidak masalah dengan perusahaannya, lagi pula aku memang tidak tertarik menjadi orang sibuk seperti appa," satu air mata Donghae jatuh. Bibir pucat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Eomma mengatakannya?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"Kau sudah kalah ya hyung, padahal ceritanya belum selesai," ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Tahun lalu eomma dan appa meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Kata polisi sebelumnya appa memergoki eomma dengan pria lain. Appa yang sedang emosi mengendarai mobilnya dengan brutal. Apa mungkin aku bukan anak appa ne hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum tipisnya. Donghae menggeleng cepat, ia membiarkan bulir air yang entah sudah berapa banyak menetes. Ah, Donghae benci ia menjadi cengeng saat seperti ini.

"Kalaupun memang benar, kau tidak masalah kan hyung? Saudara tidak melulu mempunyai ikatan darah. Aku menyayangimu dan kau menyayangiku, itu sudah cukup kan hyung?" Donghae mengangguk cepat. Senyum Kyuhyun melebar melihat respon Donghae. Donghae tersadar, wajah dongsaengnya sangat pucat.

"Gomawo," Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. "Aku lelah hyung, aku ingin tidur. Karena kau kalah jangan lupa untuk menggendongku," lirih Kyuhyun sambil mencari posisi nyaman di bahunya. Donghae seolah mendapat firasat buruk mendengar kata lelah dan tidur.

"Saranghae," lirih Kyuhyun. Donghae bergeming. Tidak ada lagi suara selain semilir angin yang menerpa dedaunan. Apa adiknya tidur? Tidak, kenapa ia tidak merasakan dengkuran atau nafas.

Tangis Donghae pecah. Isakannya mengeras sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Andwae Kyuhyunie andwae. Jebal andwae, bangun Kyu hyung mohon bangun," Donghae terus meracau dengan tubuh tanpa nyawa Kyuhyun di pelukannya.

Memang begitulah Tuhan menciptakan penyesalan. Selalu berada di akhir dan ketika semuanya terlambat. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki ketika waktu sudah terlewati, ketika masa telah dilalui, dan ketika hati telah dilukai.

Setidaknya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah membenci Donghae yang menghancurkan hatinya karena mengabaikannya. Setidaknya kata cinta yang terpendam itu telah terungkapkan lewat kata. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun mendapatkan menit terindah di hidupnya.

\--FIN--

Gomawoo


End file.
